Back Where We Started
by Ranim
Summary: "How do you fight for someone who doesn t want it?" Rose a singer and Dimtri a P.I., ex-lovers. Read about their struggle to find each other again after 2 years of separation through drama, danger, heartbreak, friendships. Will love prevail? All human
1. Chapter 1

**Back where we started.**

**Chapter 1:**

I was standing behind the stage, where i could here people out in front talking and I´m nervous, exited and a little scared as I wait to go out there.

It´s my first concert and it´s basicly only going to me and my guitar out on the stage in front of about 500 people.

My first album was released about 3 months ago and appently it was a hit and sold alot in the first week or so my manager and (best) friend Adrian said.

He´s been with me from the start of all this and it was basicly his idea that i record my songs in the company he worked for.

**flashback: **

2 years ago.

_The day we meet I was sitting in my faivorite spot in the park, my back against a tree with my guitar, pen and paper, just finishing my lastest song. It was my way of copeing with the things that happened in my life._

_My father was the only one who knew that I could sing and play. He found me a few weeks after my mothers death (I was ten) in my room sitting in the window, with my mothers guitar, singing a lullaby (she used to sing for me when i was sad) with tears streaming down my face. My father broke down when I finished, rushed to hug me and we sat there a long time just greaving my mothers passing._

_I was just writing the last note down when I heard someone clapping, starteling me out of my own little world. _

_Looking up a man in his early 20´s began walking towards me. He was about 6´3 tall, messy short light brown hair, green eyes, a friendly smile on his fairly good looking face, wearing a white shirt, dark blue jeans and black converse shoes. _

_I put my things down as he neared. Still in shock over someone hearing me and embarrisment colouring my cheeks. _

_He stopped right in front of me, making me look up at him._

_"Wow you have a really great voice." He said with a bright smile on his face._

_I looked down embarresed. "Uh thanks" I muttered._

_"That was a great song. Did you just write that now?" he asked._

_" Um y-yes or I´ve been working on it for a couple of hours i guess." I said looking up at him again. I really was´nt comfortable talking about it with anyone, so I stood up and started to pack my things so i could get home._

_"I´m sorry if i´m making you uncomfortable, it´s just i´m a manager for Shadowkissed Records and I would really like to reprecent you. I was just on my way home when I heard you singing and... well I just __**had**__ to talk to you." he said. His sounded apologetic and honest. "I´ve been looking for someone with your voice and sound for awhile. I´m just asking for five minutes of your time to hear me out..." _

_I packed the rest of my stuff together and turned back to him. Folding my arms over my chest looking him over to see if he was feeding me a line or something. But he looked earnest enough. "Okay..."doubt colouring my voice. "I guess i can hear you out Mr...?" _

_"Ivashkov. Adrian Ivashkov." he said while handing me his buesness card. _

_"Okay Mr. Ivashkov. My names Rose Mazur and you have five minuts." i said with a little more bravado then before, holding my hand out for him to shake._

_He laughed pleased, shook my hand and started to tell me about Shadowkissed Records, what would happen if I said yes to his offer and so on. We ended sitting on the grass for about an hour. He was very thorough explaning everything. In the end I ageed to meet with him at the end of the week to record some of my songs to show to his bosses, but that I had´nt agreed to sign yet and that I would need some time to think it over if they liked me. _

_I met him like said, recorded a few songs just me and my guitar, he showed his bosses and they loved me and wanted me to sign with them. I took a few week to decide, still unsure if I was ready to show the world what I could do, talked to my father about it and finally called Adrian saying yes. We worked hard to find musicions to be my band, backup singers, rehearsing, recording, photoshoots, music vidioes and so on..._

"Rose" a voice said behind me, bringing me out of my memories. Turning around looking at the owner of the voice. Adrian stood looking very the manager he his in his black suit, white shirt and black shoes. "Rose it´s almost time to go on. Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah... I-i´m ready" i stammered my nervers acting up again, butterfies forming in my stomach, heart beating a little faster.

Adrian saw through it, put his hands on my shoulders, making me look him in the eyes. "Rose your going to do great. You are a great singer and people already love your songs. You have nothing to worry about okay?" he said. "Now take a deep breath, go out there, be your self and they will love you. You´ll see." Smiling at me he excorted me to the stage entrance. Giving me a quick hug and a goodluck pushing to go through...


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the 2 chapter. It´s a bit shorter than the first, sorry. **

**And thanks to the people responded to the first chapter :) Hope more will come :)**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own the VA series or it´s characters, but I do own this story-line.**

**Song in this chapter: Back Where We Started by Tina Dickow (live version)**

* * *

******Back where we started.**

**Chapter 2:**

I took a deep breath, put a smile on my face, squared my shoulders and walked through the door. As soon as I walked out on the stage, spotlight on me, the crowd started clapping and cheering. I quickly looked the croud over, still smiling, to see if I knew anyone. But with the light in my eyes I could´nt make out the faces.

I walked over to the middel of the stage where a chair, a microphone and my giutar stood ready. I sat down, took my guitar lightly strumming a cord. The croud went silent and I looked up. There in the front row stood my father with a big smile on his face and excitement in his eyes. I was suprised he was here, but I guess i should´nt have been. He always tried his best to be there for me when needed. And I needed him here tonight and seeing him made some of my nerves disapear.

I gave him a big grin before adressing the crowd.

"Hello everyone. My name is Rose Mazur and I´m so excited to be playing for you the next couple of hours." The crowd clapped again. "So the first song tonight is about love... About just agreeing to things not working out, not getting to say what you really feel and still hopeing for the love back. I wrote this about 2 years ago and it´s called **Back where we started**. Hope you like it."

I took a deep breath, set my hands on the guitar, closed my eyes and let the music flow out of the guitar.

_it´s cold when it´s october here_

_so I guess I won´t see you at my birthday this year_

_and who´d have thought a love like that_

_would wither and wash out as winter pulls near_

_i´m not gonna cry about it no_

_i´m just gonna lie about it_

_Your laughter filling my sails_

As I was singing I could just picture him. His deep dark brown eyes. His sweet honey-like voice. His fiery kisses. How much I miss him...

_As in fall the golden leaf must give in to the winds_

_this here tale of love is somehow meant to end_

_where it begins_

_so_

_we´re back where we started_

_we´re back where we started_

_and why don´t we just leave it_

_no we´re not broken hearted_

_just back where we started_

_and why don´t we just leave it at that_

_leave it at that_

_leave it at that _

_leave it at that_

I remember just waiting and hopeing that he would come back and cursing myself over not fighting harder for him. But how do you fight for someone when they don´t want it?

_The summer asked no questions and the wind found no excuse to abridge our story_

_over_

_and nature is a faithless friend and counting an her favours will make you_

_sorry_

_I´m not gonna cry about you_

_it´s not like i´ll die without you no_

_Your laughter filling my sails oh yeah_

_As in fall the golden leaf must give in to the winds_

_this here tale of love is somehow meant to end_

_where it begins_

My voice craked a little here, feeling all the emotions running wild with in me. I let them flow out as sang the next part. All the heartache, sorrow and love I´ve ever felt...

_So_

_we´re back where we started_

_back where we started yeah_

_and why don´t we just leave it_

_and no no no_

_we´re not broken hearted_

_just back where we started yeah_

_and why don´t we just leave it at that_

_leave it at that_

_leave it at that_

_leave it at that_

_leave it at that_

_leave it at that_

_oh oh oh oh oh yeah oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_oh oh ohhhhh oh oh oh_

_oh oh oh oh oh..._

_And why don´t we just leave..._

A I sang the last note I had a tear running down my cheek remembering the last month with Dimitri... How indifferent he seemed towards the end... And how I hated that even after a few years I still yearned for him, still loved him...

The clapping and cheering of the crowd brought me out of my memories and back to the stage. I hurriedly wisked the tear away, smiling out to them. I sould have been embarrassed letting them see, but I kinda felt releaved and happy to finally be here...

* * *

**So... What do you think? Please be nice, since it´s my first fanfic :)**

** I think the next chapter will be a Dimitri p.o.v. I´m not sure when i´ll be finished with it, but hopefully within a weeks time.**

**Hugs Ranim :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here you have it Chapter 3.**

**Thanks to the people who responded to the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don´t own the VA series or it´s characters. I only own the story-line.**

* * *

******Back**** where**** we started****.**

**Dimitri POV.**

**Chapter**** 3:**

I was sitting in my home-office reading up on a case I'd been asked to look into, when the door opened and my sister Viktoria walked in.

"Hi Dimka." she said. She looked a little nervous.

"Hello Vika. What can I do for you?" I asked wondering what was up.

"I got tickets for you and me to a concert and the after party this weekend, you know so we could have some brother/sister bonding time. And you can´t say no. We´re leaving tomorrow afternoon." she said. She continued before I could form any kind of response rushing the words out. "I even have her cd here so you can listen to a song. She´s really good. Here let me put it in you cd-player."

She went and put it in, pressing play, then sat herself in the chair in front of my desk, arms crossed over looking expectantly at me.

The song started of with just a guitar playing and then the most beautiful voice I've ever heard starting singing. _An__ angel's voice__._ I thought...

_naaa na na na_

_mmm mmm mhmm_

_I am thinking of you_

_In__ my sleepless solitude tonight_

_If it's wrong to love you_

_Then my heart just won't let me be right_

_'Cause I've drowned__ in__ you_

_And I__ won't pull through_

_Without you__ by__ my __side_

_I'd give my all to have_

_Just one more night with you_

_I'd risk my life to feel_

_Your body next t__o mine_

_'Cause I can't go on_

_Living in the memory of our song_

_I'd give my all for your love tonight_

_Baby__ can you feel me_

_Imagining I'm looking in your eyes_

_I__ can see you clearly_

_Vividly emblazoned__ in__ my __mind_

_And yet you're so far_

_Like__ a distant star_

_I'm wishing on tonight_

_I'd give my all to have_

_Just one more night with you_

_I'd risk my life to feel_

_Your body next to mine_

_'Cause I can't go on_

_Living in the memory of our song_

_I'd give my all for your love tonight_

_na na na naaa_

_oh oh oooh oh _

_na na nana_

_I'd give my all to have_

_Just one more night with you_

_I'd risk my life to feel_

_Your body next to mine_

_'Cause I can't go on_

_Living in the memory of our song_

_I'd give my all for your love tonight_

_Give my all for your love_

_Tonight_

Through the whole song I was just mesmerized by her voice. She sounded so sad; it was heartbreaking and beautiful at the same time. _I knew I had to__ see_ _her__ sing tomorrow_. I thought.

My sister brought me out of my thoughts by turning of the cd and taking it out.

"So... What do you think?" she asked sitting down again putting the cd in it´s case and in her bag.

"I... I think she has the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. I think I have to see her perform tomorrow." I said in a dreamy far away voice.

My sister jumped up "Great! I´ll pick you up at four then we´ll drive up, eat some dinner before the concert." she said hurrying to pick up her bag moving towards the door.

"Wait." I said. "Who is she, what her name?" I had this need to know.

My sister hesitated at the door, turning to look at me with a lot of emotion running through her eyes one of them fear. Like she was afraid to tell me.

Okay now she was worrying me.

"Vika." I said with force behind my words. "Tell me."

She sighed, took the cd out of her bag, coming closer to me and laying it on my desk in front of me.

As soon as I saw the front cover I stopped breathing. The singer was Roza... She was beautiful in the picture. She was sitting on the ground with a guitar in her lap, her arm folded on top of it, with her chin on her hands. Hair long dark brown hair falling over one shoulder and over the guitar. Her deep brown eyes looking directly in to the camera, a small thoughtful smile on her lips, above her head stood Rose Mazur in red letters.

I reached for the cover with shaking hands, still not quite believing it...

"Dimitri?" my sister's voice hesitantly said.

I swallowed, took a deep breath, looked at Viktoria and asked in a small voice. "Is this really her? She´s the one singing? Is this a joke?"

Viktoria looked at me with sympathy. "Yes Dimitri it´s really her and the one singing. No joke. I actually think she wrote all the songs on that cd. And before you can ask. Yes it´s her concert we´re going to tomorrow. And no you can´t back out. I think it´s time you see her." She held her hand up when she could see I was about to protest and continued. "You should try and talk to her when we get to the after party. I know you still love her and honestly, I don´t understand why you broke it off with her in the first place, but just try Dimitri. Just come to the concert with me. I´m going to go now. I have some things to take care of."

She came around the table, gave me a kiss on the cheek and headed to the door. I sighed knowing I wouldn't be able to get out of this and I kind of did want to see Roza.

"Bye Vika." I said.

"Bye Dimka. Think about what I said okay? Love you."

"Love you too."

My mind was racing after she left. So many memories running around in my head. But the one that struck me most was the last time I saw her.

**Flashback:**

About 2 years ago.

_I walked towards Rose´s apartment with a heavy heart. So many emotions running through me. But no matter what I had to do this. I as neared her door I had to take a couple of deep breaths, put my "emotionless mask" on my face before knocking. _

_She opened the door a few seconds later with a smile on her beautiful face. She was wearing light blue skinny jeans, a red tank top, running shoes and her hair was tied up in a ponytail. She had a sheen of sweat on her tan skin indicating that she had just been for a run. _

_When she saw it was me her smile got wider and more sensual. "Hey there stranger." she purred and opened the door wider, stepping aside to let me in. Oh how I wanted to take her in my arms, kiss her senseless and never let go just then as I walked through the door and closed it behind myself. But I kept my face and my emotions in tjek. _

_"Hello Rose." I said formally with my P.I voice. _

_Her smile vanished instantly; her eyes become guarded and alert. She folds her arms over her chest, takes a deep breath and moves toward the kitchen. I follow behind her silently. As soon as she´s there she turns around, leans against the counter, looks at the ground and speaks. "So. Your obviously here to tell me something bad or you wouldn't be this formal with me." she mumbles something else under her breath that I don´t catch but before I can ask, she lifts her eyes up to look at me with an emotion in them that I can´t read and continues with a small cautious voice. "So whatever it is just... just tell me."_

_I take a breath and look directly in to her eyes while maintaining my mask. _

_"Rose I can´t continue seeing you anymore. I shouldn´t have let it come this far in the first place. I thought my feeling for you would grow over time, become more than just attraction, but they haven´t and it´s not fair to you or me." It hurt to say but I knew I had to. "I think I need to find someone closer to my own age, someone more mature and someone I can actually see a future with." I knew the 5 year age difference would probably hurt her to hear and I cringed internally saying it. I stood prepared for her to start arguing with me, but she surprised me._

"_Oh. Okay." She breathed out. I saw pain flash briefly in her eyes before it disappeared. She took a breath. "I don´t really know what I´m supposed to say to that. I mean if this is what you want I won´t stand in your way. If I'm not the one to make you happy I just hope you find someone who will."_

_She walked over to me, gave me a brief kiss on the cheek before moving towards the apartment door and opening it for me. I stood stunned for a couple of seconds before following and walking out the door. I looked back at her seeing a tear falling down her cheek. "Bye Dimitri." She whispered. She looked ready to break down at any moment and I knew she hated showing weakness in front of others. _

_It broke my own heart seeing her like this, even more so knowing it was me who caused it, so I nodded back at her. "Bye Rose." And I walked out of the building not looking back._

**End of flashback.**

With that memory still on my mind I closed my files on my desk, took the cd in my hand, turned of the lights to my office, walked out closing the door after me and walking towards my living room for a drink….

* * *

**So what did you think? The next chapter will also be Dimitri POV and you will learn why he ended the relationship. So stay tuned ;)**

**REVEIW PLEASE :)**

**Hugs Ranim**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone :)**

**I´ve had some trouble writing chapter 4 :( Mainly because I could NOT decide how long it should be, where to stop it, then the a song didn´t really fit into this part of the story, and had to find another one. ****And there were some other little things too. It actually irritated me so much that my dreams were invaded by it. Fun huh? Not really, but it did help with some of the problems and added some new ones to ;)**

**Well anyway... In this chapter, as I promised, you find out why Dimitri broke up with Rose + you get to see some of the concert in his POV too. So hope you enjoy it ;) ****  
**

**And thanks to those who responded by either adding it as favorite story/author, story/author alerts or reviewed to the previous chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: ****I don´t own the VA series or it´s characters and I don´t own the songs. I only own the story-line.**

**Songs in the chapter: **

**Back where we started (Tina Dickow). Live version.**

**A thousand years (Christina Perri)**

**Dream (Pricilla Ahn) **

* * *

******Back where we started.**  


**Dimitri POV.**

**Chapter 4: **

**The next day/the day of the concert.**

I woke up with a start to the phone ringing with a big headache trying to remember where I was. _Oh… Right… I fell asleep on my couch last night after drinking half a bottle of Russian vodka listening to Rose´s cd._

I sat up, grabbed my phone from my coffee table and answered. "Hello."

"Dimka." My sister´s voice came through the other end. "Why did you take so long to answer? I´ve been calling for the last ten minutes."

"I was sleeping Vika. Sorry I didn´t hear the phone until now." I said in an annoyed tone.

"Dimitri it´s almost twelve why were you still sleeping?" she asked.

I cleared my throat uncomfortably. "Um I kind of had a few drinks last night in the living room and must have passed out on the couch." I said as I walked in to the kitchen and started to make coffee. My head still hurt, so I also searched for some painkillers.

Viktoria sighed but said nothing about it. Probably guessing why I was drinking last night. "Well I just called to make sure you would be ready for me to pick you up at four."

"Well I don´t really see that I have a choice in the matter since you said I had to go. And if I don´t you´ll drag me there anyway right?" I said sarcastically.

"You´re right." She laughed "There is no way out of this, so I'll just see you later big brother." With that she hung up before I could even utter a bye.

I sighed. "Well bye to you to." I said sarcastically to the phone.

With that I started to make some food and getting ready for the long day I had in front of me.

**Later that afternoon…..**

I had eaten, cleaned the house and had my shower by the time it was tree. I just needed to find some clothes to wear. I took out some boxers, a pair of socks, black jeans, a red muscle t-shirt and a pair of black Converse. I decided to leave my hair loose but brushed it quickly through. I got in my clothes, put on my favorite watch and my shoes. I took my wallet from my dresser putting it in my back pocket and walked out of my bedroom.

I poured myself a cup of coffee, put on some music to help me relax. As soon as the music started playing I tensed. _Great… I forgot her cd was still in there. Not really going to help keep my mind of tonight. _I thought. I quickly turned it of and drinking my coffee.

When it was five past four my sister drove up to my house honking the horn. I grabbed my jeans jacket and my keys, locked my front and got in her car. "You´re late Vika." I said.

"Yeah, well traffic was a bitch on the way here." She retorted. "Besides I´m only five minutes late Dimitri. We´ll make it to the concert in time." She grinned at me. She was wearing almost the same type of clothes as me. The only difference was she had on black pumps, her t-shirt had a gold printed guitar on the font and her hair was in a ponytail.

She drove of towards the city.

It took us about an hour or so to get to the restaurant we would be eating at. It was just a couple of blocks from the concerts venue, so we could walk there afterwards.

We quickly got a table and ordered food and drinks. We talked a little about everyday things, work and the family.

When the food came I didn´t talk much as the thought of seeing Rose soon consumed me. I was getting nervous and dreading this very much. I knew my feeling would most likely get the best of me and I would probably end up begging her on my knees to take me back. _God I missed her so much. I miss her laugh, her smile, the way her eyes would darken in lust and the glint they would have when she was happy. Oh Roza…_

"Dimitri. Hello is anybody home?" Viktoria´s voice broke through my reminiscing waving a hand in front of my face.

I shook my head a little. "Sorry what did you say?" was my brilliant response as I looked up from my plate.

"I asked if you were going to eat you´re food or keep playing with it?" she said. She had a kind of knowing look on her face.

"Sorry I guess I spaced out." I sighed shoving some food in my mouth.

Viktoria huffed. "More like you were in dreamland big brother." She muttered."You´re nervous about seeing Rose and you miss her. Am I right?" she asked.

"Yes. But it doesn´t matter anyway I can´t get involved with her again. " I put my fork down leaning back in my chair and folded my arms over my chest.

Vika leaned forward and looked me directly in my eyes. "And why is that? If there´s a small chance to get her back, why wouldn´t you?" she said with an angry edge to her voice. I stayed silent.

"You love her. I know you do. You haven´t dated anyone since her. So I ask again why Dimitri? Why would you just give up the woman of your dreams, the love of your life when you could be happy together? Think about it Dimitri. You could be planning your wedding by now or even already be married. Instead you´re miserable, you work almost 24/7 and your family hardly sees you anymore." She finished her angry rant panting, her voice rising slightly at the end.

By now I was pretty angry myself. I leaned forward in my seat so we were almost nose to nose.

"You want to know why?" I asked with a dark and cold edge to my voice. My eyes flaming with anger as I looked her in the eye. She gulped and nodded. "Fine I´ll tell you why. About three months into my relationship with Rose, I received a letter one morning stating that if I didn´t end my relationship with her she would be killed. It wasn´t signed and still don´t know who it was from. But whoever it was, was watching me or her to see if I stopped seeing her." I paused still fuming a little and leaned back still looking at my sister´s now horrified face.

"At first I didn´t put too much into it but as I kept seeing her I received more letters, all saying the same thing and I got worried. I tried to investigate into it, cashed in some favors with some friends in the police and such but nothing came up, nothing out of the ordinary." I sighed tiredly. "Then one night, about five weeks after the first letter, I was on my way over to Rose´s place when I got a text message….

**Flashback to message: **

"_**You´re still not heeding my warning Belikov. So tonight you will get the last one. Rose was out on a run earlier in Vladimir woods and she had a little "accident" down a hill. She is now in the emergency room at General hospital. I don´t think it´s too serious but this was only a warning. Next time she won´t live."**_

**End of flashback.**

"When I finished reading I had to pull over because I was shaking so badly with rage, guilt and worry. It took me ten minutes to get myself together and drive to the hospital. When I arrived I quickly ask around for Rose, but she had already been released. They wouldn´t tell me much about her injuries other than it wasn´t anything serious. So I set of again toward her apartment and I saw her. She had some minor cuts and bruises and a sprained wrist but other than that she was fine, a bit shook-up, but fine." I had to take a few breaths before continuing, I could still picture clearly how she had looked with bruises forming on her beautiful face, and I could see that Viktoria had gone pale.

"She told me what happened and that it had felt like someone pushed her, but she didn´t get a chance to see who or what it was. When she reached the bottom of the hill she called her dad, told him what happened and he came with paramedics, followed to the hospital and took her home. I didn´t tell her about the message or the notes….." I sighed with regret and guilt looking down at my hands lying limp in my lap.

"After that I became more distant with her, trying to….. I don´t know, to prepare her I guess, that things weren´t going to work out. And a month or so after her incident I broke up with her. I was trying to protect her the only way I knew how…." I whispered the last words out to choked up to speak. I cleared my throat forcing myself to finish.

"I had some P.I. friends keep an eye on her for a while after that and I told them not to report anything unless there was a lead. I still didn´t know who this person was or why. But they never saw anything that could lead to the threats, so there wasn´t a reason to keep on monitoring her and I stopped investigating it." I finished looking out on the street anywhere but Viktoria. I couldn´t stand to see the contempt there must be in her eyes right now.

"Oh Dimitri…" Viktoria sighed in a soft voice making me look back at her. She had tears, sorrow and guilt in her eyes. "I´m so sorry. I didn't know. I-I just thought it was about something else, a wounded ego or something just as trivial. I don't know, but I didn't think it would be anything at all like this. Oh god….." She almost wailed sniffing. "Now I feel bad about dragging you here. We don´t have to go if you don't want to…. Let's just finish dinner and then-" I cut of her rambling laying my hand on hers trying to calm her.

"No Vika. I want to go. I´ve thought about her every day for two years." I sighed wistfully. "If her songs are any indication I don't think I want to miss a chance to see her perform. I still don´t know about the after party, but I don´t think I can see her up there and not want to talk to her…. But I guess we´ll just have to wait and see right?" I asked with a nervous laughter.

Viktoria just smiled back with a knowing but weary and slightly hopeful look in her eyes. We finished our dinner quickly and made our way to the venue.

Soon we stood just a few rows away from the stage, with a BIG crowd of other people waiting for Rose to come out with a beer in our hands. My sister was slightly bouncing with excitement. I knew she really was a fan of Rose´s music, had been hooked the first time she had heard one of her songs and had bought the cd as soon as it came out. I had to agree. She was a great singer. From what I could tell she had a broad range of fans here tonight. The oldest probably in their late fifties and the youngest about fourteen or fifteen and she was probably on her way to be worldwide, if she wasn´t already.

The excitement was slowly rubbing of on me the longer we waited to the point where I was almost anxious. I had already gotten a new beer (drinking the first one within the first fifteen minutes) and rolling it between my hands and eyes on the semi dark stage.

Suddenly a spotlight was turned to the right side of the stage lighting the stage door, making people whisper/talk excitedly and lean over or closer to see the door. A few seconds later it opened revealing a 5´7 ft. smiling, confident and beautiful Rose, making my breath hitch before gushing out of my throat as I took in all of her features.

She wore her waist long, deep brown, wavy hair down, a light natural make-up on her eyes and mascara and sheer lip-gloss on her plump red-ish lips. She had on a gold strap-dress that hugged all her curves perfectly, with black leggings and gold high heeled sandals making her legs look longer. She looked like a goddess, an angel and an exotic Egyptian princess all in one and more.

The crowd (including Vika and myself) instantly began clapping and cheering for her.

She looked out at and over the crowd, the smile still on her face, for a few seconds before walking to the center stage where a chair, microphone and guitar were sitting. She sat down gracefully, took the guitar adjusting it in to her lap and her shoulders losing a little tension, and situated her left hand and fingers on the neck and the other hand lightly strumming a cord.

The crowd went hushed and she looked up looking a little surprised and a little nervous to. She then looked a little downwards directly at someone in front and her shoulders slowly began to relax more and a loving grin spread across her face.

_Who ever made her grin like that must be someone special to her. _I thought slightly jealous. _I used to be able to do that….. Used to Dimitri, used to…. _

"Hello everyone. My name is Rose Mazur and I´m so excited to be playing for you the next couple of hours." Her voice brought my focus back from my thoughts. People clapped again. "So the first song tonight is about love... About just agreeing to things not working out, not getting to say what you really feel and still hoping for the love back. I wrote this about 2 years ago and it´s called **Back where we started**. Hope you like it."

She took a deep breath, set her hands back on the guitar, closed eyes and started playing.

There was a sad resigned air about the song and more so when she started singing.

_It´s cold when it´s October here_

_so I guess I won´t see you at my birthday this year_

_and who´d have thought a love like that_

_would wither and wash out as winter pulls near_

_I'm not gonna cry about it no_

_I'm just gonna lie about it_

_Your laughter filling my sails_

_As in fall the golden leaf must give in to the winds_

_this here tale of love is somehow meant to end_

_where it begins_

_So_

_we´re back where we started_

_we´re back where we started_

_and why don´t we just leave it_

_No we´re not broken hearted_

_just back where we started_

_and why don´t we just leave it at that_

_leave it at that_

_leave it at that _

_leave it at that _

The words were cutting me deeply as she sang them. I knew I´d hurt her, but didn´t think it was this much. Yearning, sorrow, love, regret and anger all, shifting plainly, over her face. _I´m so, so sorry Roza_…. I thought shaking my head sadly with regret. _So, so very sorry…._

_The summer asked no questions and the wind found no excuse to abridge our story_

_over_

_and nature is a faithless friend and counting an her favors will make you_

_sorry_

_I´m not gonna cry about you_

_it´s not like I'll die without you no_

_Your laughter filling my sails oh yeah_

_As in fall the golden leaf must give in to the winds_

_this here tale of love is somehow meant to end_

_where it begins_

Her voice cracked a little at the last word, but as the chorus started her voice got stronger and stronger, singing out all the emotions she was feeling, coloring every note.

_So_

_we´re back where we started_

_back where we started yeah_

_and why don´t we just leave it_

_and no no no_

_we´re not broken hearted_

_just back where we started yeah_

_and why don´t we just leave it at that_

_leave it at that_

_leave it at that_

_leave it at that_

_leave it at that_

_leave it at that….._

_oh oh oh oh oh yeah_

_oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_oh oh ohhhhh oh oh oh_

_oh oh oh oh oh..._

_And why don´t we just leave..._

As she sang the last note, almost in a broken whisper, a tear leaked out running down her cheek and a sorrow filled expression on her face. I was surprised and awed that she had laid it all out there for her fans to see, she would normally have been embarrassed by something like that.

_A lot has probably changed in two years. _I sighed internally.

The crowd started clapping and cheering. My sister gave me an elbow to my side making me look at her. She had a question in her eyes, asking if I was okay.

I just shook my head a little while shrugging not really giving her an answer before looking back at Rose.

When she opened her eyes pain crossed briefly before she smiled a sad and…., something else I couldn´t quite place (relieved maybe?), smile whisking the tear away.

"Thank you." Rose said after letting the people quite down a little. She rose from the chair walking over to a piano and sitting down. She adjusted the mike, aligning it with her mouth.

"So this is a fairly new song that I was asked to write for a movie called Breaking Dawn, some of you might know this already, and maybe seen the movie or bought the soundtrack…." Some people in the crowd whistled, cheered and shouted making her chuckle a little. She looked really relaxed now and her eyes were bright. All the emotions from before completely gone.

"I see that I was right. Anyway I actually bought and read the whole twilight book series before writing the song. I really wanted to be in the right mindset for the song." She got a faraway look in her eyes for a moment before sighing softly.

"Well the song´s for the Bella and Edward wedding, but could also be for a lot of other situations and well, I guess I´ll let the song explain itself. Here it is: **A thousand years**…." She trail of beginning to play the cords very softly, very gracefully.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

I was in true awe of her. The way she could play the piano while singing with such conviction, both in her body language and her voice, and still be able to make eye contact with the audience. I couldn´t take my eyes away from her. I think the whole crowd was hanging on every word….

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

I could just picture Rose walking down the aisle on her wedding day in an off-white princess-like strapless corset dress widening from her slim waist and outwards till reached the floor, hair curled to ringlets with some of it tied up in the back and the rest framing her face, almost no make-up on looking as natural as possible and no veil to hide her face or emotions behind, her father walking proudly beside her.

A big smile gracing her face, as she locks eyes with the man standing at the Alter and so, so much love in her eyes… Her whole being just radiating with joy and happiness…..

But in my little fantasy, I was the one waiting for her at the end of that aisle and I don´t see that ever happening.

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer…._

_One step closer…._

She sounded so strong and sure, like she really believed (or at least really wanted to believe) in the words, in the fairytale unfolding through the song…..

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

The song ended just as softly as she started it. It really was beautiful. I was clapping so hard my hands almost hurt. I could hear loud cheering from my sister. She was bouncing, grinning and hollering for Rose, making me chuckle at her enthusiasm.

"Wow… Thank you very much" Rose laughed standing up and walking back to the chair at the center. "It´s really great to see, that you´re all enjoying you´re selves." She sounded honest and pleased with that fact. Maybe it was because I could always read her so well (like an open book), but I could hear a little hint of doubt in her own abilities or un-sureness in there to.

"You all know that I´m new to the music world, the whole business process of it and all it in tales, or I´m new in the terms that I´ve never released anything before my album-release a few months back. This is the first concert in my name too and I guess, it got me really nervous about tonight, but you´ve all been a great audience, so far, that I couldn´t have asked for a better way to pre start my birthday." The crowd whistled and clapped at the right places making her smile bigger, lighting up her face.

She readied her guitar placing it on her lap. "And in the spirit of first´s I thought you should have a first to." She paused. "A few days ago I was sitting in my windowsill looking out at the busy streets, feeling a little blue and out of habit playing an old lullaby my mother used to sing to me, not really paying attention to it you know….." She sighed sadly, again looking at someone in the front row.

I stood on my toes (my curiosity and jealousy getting the better of me, making my sister shake her head at me amused, obviously knowing my reason) to see who it was. I couldn´t get a good view of the person, but I could see that it was a man by the built of him (broad shoulders, packing a little muscle, the haircut and so on. A natural, quick observation habit in my line of work), shorter than my 6´7 feet by maybe two or three inches, the same shade of dark brown hair as Rose´s and wearing a flashy looking suit jacket.

_Of course_ I thought when I realized who it was and letting the breath out I had been holding with a relieved smile forming and secretly, selfishly glad it wasn´t a boyfriend. _Her father would_ _**never**__ miss this even if his life depended on it._

Rose smiled slightly, shaking her head I little. "Well after I´d been sitting there for a few hours, I started to play around with some other cords and anyway this song or lullaby, it just kind of came to me." She looked up at the ceiling, her eyes looking a little glassy. "This is for you mom, I miss you…. It´s called **Dream**…." Her voice just a little above a whisper.

She took a breath and started strumming the guitar and looked out at the audience smiling.

_I was a little girl alone in my little world who dreamed of a little home for me. _

_I played pretend between the trees, and fed my house guests bark and leaves, and laughed in my pretty bed of green. _

Her voice sounded very soft, airy and innocent. Her eyes had a faraway dreamy look in them and her smile peaceful.

_I had a dream _

_That I could fly from the highest swing. _

_I had a dream._

_Long walks in the dark through woods grown behind the park, I asked God who I'm supposed to be. _

_The stars smiled down on me, God answered in silent reverie. I said a prayer and fell asleep._

Through this verse you could see and hear Rose change from the innocent little girl into a young woman.

I looked around myself, my sister doing the same, and could see people had started swaying lighters in the air, feeling the song right along with her. She really was a great singer/musician/songwriter…..

_I had a dream _

_That I could fly from the highest tree. _

_I had a dream._

_Oh oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh…._

_Now I'm old and feeling grey. I don't know what's left to say about this life I'm willing to leave. _

You could hear the older, wiser and more mature woman, and a little laughter, in her voice here.

_I lived it full and I lived it well, there's many tales I've lived to tell. I'm ready now, I'm ready now, I'm ready now, I´m ready now, too fly from the highest wing._

_I had a dream…_

I was already clapping before the last note had faded out and Viktoria was right along with me, cheering her name loud and clear.

Rose looked up at her name searching and then her eyes widened when she looked right at Viktoria (who was still cheering by the way). I didn´t take more than a few seconds before the crowd joined the cheering, but I don´t think Rose saw. She was still looking at my sister´s happy face frozen in shock but after a few seconds more her eyes flicked a little to right where they connected with mine…..

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun... Uh oh she saw him... What do you think her reaction will be? **

**Who´s POV do you want for the next chapter, more Dimitri or a Rose one? Who´s reaction will you most enjoy to read about? **

**So**** vote for the one you want most when you review please. **

**Just so you know beforehand the next week will be quite busy for me, so I don´t know when I´ll be able to update... **

******But I promise that I´ll write as much as I can when I can.**

**I already have a good idea how the next chapter will be (I´ve written a little of it already) and some of the songs are mapped out. ****And I plan on adjusting it to match the winner POV.**

**Hugs Ranim **

**And remember please Review! :)**


	5. Notice!

Okay. So due to some really rude and obnoxious people, (and Fanfiction(.)net going all Nazi on us) I, along with many, many other people, are going on a 48 hour ban of Fanfiction(.)net from midnight, June 8, until midnight of June 10, and I encourage everyone reading this to ban it also. There is a group of people who are purposely reporting stories for no obvious reason, just to get them taken off because they find it funny. The ban is a way protest, and hopefully make ff stop the group. Thank you for all who read this, and hopefully you will stay off of Fanfiction(.)net for those days.

Also...

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

amulet black rose

moonstruckgirl15

RozaXDimkaBelikovForever

Ranim


End file.
